Undead nightmare
by Crazy Pink Penguin
Summary: When the dead start to rise, Connor and Murphy's calling gets a whole new meaning. Connor/OFC/Murphy. Rated for gore, sex and language.
1. Undead nightmare

**Heya! So, I'm new to the Boondock saints community...I've been wanting to write a story about the McManus brothers for a while but nothing came to mind until now! The chapters will get longer, and I update quicker when I get more reviews(they inspire me :D).**

**Anyway...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Undead nightmare**

"_Destroy all that which is evil so that which is good may flourish." _

When the McManus twins first heard those words, they figured it had something to do with evil men; rapist, murderers, drug dealers...Or something along those lines. So they had set out to do what they considered God's mission with their good friend, Rocco.

Together, they took down evil scum and even made a few bucks in the process. They were currently staying in a run-down motel since the twins flat was flooded and Rocco had a target above his head. Oh, and the police were onto them.

So they planned on laying low for a while but then they started hearing of stories about people biting other people. It almost brought them out of hiding after the news reported that it was a new drug and the twins wanted to try and track down the supplier. Those stories soon changed when a announcement was made, revealing that it was no longer being considered as a new drug but a virus which was quickly spreading throughout the world.

_'Zombies', 'The walking dead', 'Walking corpses', _and _'The undead apocalypse' _were a few of the headlines which appeared on newspapers and news channels until suddenly, it was silent. The news stopped reporting. Hell, every channel stopped reporting and in it's place was static. It was the same day they both got their first taste of virus which was taking over the world.

The twins would soon find out that their mission from god just got a completely new meaning.

* * *

Murphy McManus - hot-headed, handsome, a genuinely happy and cheery guy who had no problem punching a big butch lesbian if they kicked his brother in the lads – stood in front of the small, crappy motel room TV with a sandwich in one hand while his other thumped the top of the television.

"Fuck's goin' on?" He mumbled to himself around a mouthful of food. "'Ey, Connor?" He called out, his Irish accent thick as paint.

"Murph, I swear ta God, if ya want more food I'm puttin' ya on a fuckin' diet, ya fat-" He spoke as he entered the room but the sight he found cut him off, making him frown. "T'fuck d'ya do to the telly?"

Murphy looked offended. "I didn't do _shit_." He told his brother with a hint of irritation. "Why'd ya always assumin' I done somethin'?"

Connor rolled his eyes at Murphy's expression and walked over to the TV. "'Cause you're clumsy as fuck," He said before grinning. "Watch dis, I'ma gonna do it like the Fonz." He rolled up his sleeve and lifted up his arm, his hand curling into a fist before he dramatically paused.

Murphy's face changed to excitement as he nodded at his brother encouragingly and let out what can only be described as a giggle.

Connor waited a few more seconds before he brought his fist down on the top of the telly. The static stayed and the only change was Connor's facial expression. "Fuck, I's really hopin' tha' was gonna work." He admitted. "Woulda been pretty cool, ay?"

Murphy could only shrug sympathetically. "I'm not entirely sure it's da telly, Conn," He told his twin with a frown. "I tink it could be da network."

Connor scoffed. "Wha'? All'a 'em?" He shook his head. "No-fuckin'-chance."

Murphy opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of someone knocking at the door. The brothers glanced at each other with worried expressions before looking at the door. "Dat's not Roc's knock." Murphy stated.

Connor shook his head, his eyes not moving from the door. "Dat's right. It's not." He glanced back at Murphy. "Tink we should answer it?"

Murphy looked unsure. "I dunno, Conn..." He hesitated, absently placing his half-eaten sandwich on the telly. "What if it's da cops?"

"Da door has a peep hole." Connor informed him.

Murphy slapped him on the arm, "Den what'ja fuckin' waitin' for?"

With a shared grin, they both rushed over to the door, playfully pushing each other out of the way before Connor won and looked through the peep hole. "Holy fuck."

"Wha' is it?" Murphy questioned, his expression turning to fear. "Feds?"

Connor shook his head and looked away from the peep hole and over to his brother, his eyes wide. "There's a fuckin' guy outside bleedin' from his arm!" He whispered loudly. "Look's like a big fuckin' chunk missin' too. Tink it's da zombie shit they been talkin' 'bout?"

Murphy didn't look like he believed him and shoved his brother out of the way. "Stop pullin' my leg," He muttered before taking a look through the peep hole. "Holy fuck!"

"I fuckin' told ya." Connor rolled his eyes before his expression changed to worry. "Do ya tink we should help 'im?"

Murphy was already reaching for the door handle. "Fuckin' hell, Conn," He looked at his brother in disbelief. "Aft'r everythin' we done, you're even askin' dat?"

Connor wrapped a hand around Murphy's arm, stopping his movement as he went to open the door. "Da news said not ta get in contact wit' anyone who 'as it."

Murphy looked at him, frustrated. "Yeah an' ya shouldn't kill people either but when da fuck did we ever listen?"

"Aye but dis is different."

"How is it?"

"'Cause he could infect us wit' tha' zombie virus!" Connor argued at him. "I don't fancy turnin' in ta a zombie Murph."

"Ain't the few time we've risked our life ta save people Conn," Murphy reasoned with him. "It'll be fine. If he turns in ta a zombie we'll go for da brain."

"How'd ya know that'll even work?"

Murphy shrugged. "It does in da movies." He said simply before glancing back through the peep hole. "Great, his gone." He gave Connor a look. "Happy now?"

Connor pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah, actually."

Murphy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply when yet again, he was interrupted by a noise at the door. "Must be back." He mused, glancing through the peek hole again as a lazily, repeated banging noise was heard from the other side of the door. Murphys eyes widened at the sight he found and he jumped back with a squeal.

Connor let out a laugh. "How fuckin' manly of ya." He teased. "What's da matta', Murph? Did'ja break a nail?" He cooed mockingly.

"He's a fuckin' zombie, Connor!" His heart was beating so fast in his chest he was sure that it was about to break through his rib cage. "Christ! There's a _zombie _outside. Da'fuck da we do?"

The smile fell from Connor's face. "Are ye serious?" He questioned, unsure. "Ya not jus' pullin' me leg 'cause I took da piss outta ya screamin'?"

Murphy went to reply when Connor's words registered and he frowned. "I did not fuckin' scream."

Connor scoffed. "Whateva, princess." He took a step towards the door. "Now, lets see what's got my brudda shakin' in his boots," He chuckled lightly before once again looking through the peep hole. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, backing away from the door with wide eyes. "He's a scary lookin' fucker ain't he?"

Murphy gave him a 'duh' look. "What da fuck should we do?" He questioned, frowning. "Should we kill it?"

"Oh, I don't know, Murph," Connor said mockingly as he lifted a hand to rub his chin, making it look as if he was thinking. "What does a normal person do when there's a fuckin' zombie outside wantin' to eat their brains?" He rolled his eyes and dropped his hand. "Ya' fuckin' kill it 'fore it gets ya!"

Murphy nodded, ignoring Connors sarcastic comment. "Right, right..." He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the knife him and Conner had brought when they first started their quest to kill evil. He smirked at Connor as he walked over to it. "Fuckin' Rambo, ey?" He commented, holding the knife up as he remember exactly what Connor had said when he went to buy it. "Well, tell me John Wayne, how da'fuck is your rope gonna help ya now?"

Connor sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told ya b'fore Murph, ya don't know when you're gonna need it but ya always end up needin' it."

"Whateva, rope-boy." Murphy said, reaching into one of the weapons bag they owned and picking up Connors rope. He threw it to him and Connor caught it easily. "'Ave fun tryin' strangle 'em ta death." He said, sounding amusement. "Hell, you might even be able ta string 'em up and hit 'em like a big piñata."

Connor looked defensive as he clutched his rope to his chest. "I might do jus' dat."

* * *

After that, things got bad and they got bad quickly. The dead creature hanging outside of their cheap motel room wasn't the only one around and they soon realised that they wouldn't be able to stay where they were which made their heart fill with dread since they knew they would have to abandon their good friend Rocco.

None of them had mobile phones since they were on the run and it was too risky to own one. Not that it really mattered; they usually all stuck together so they didn't need a way to reach each other, until now anyway.

The boys locked themselves in the motel room so they could quickly write Rocco a note, telling him they had to bail and that they would head to the local church and stay there for as long as they could. If he didn't come...well, they'd cross that road when they came to it.

Once the note was written, they left it on the bed before heading to the bathroom window. It was too dangerous to use the front door because of the amount of dead angrily throwing themselves against it.

Luckily, their bags were already packed since they never got comfortable enough to unpack them, knowing that they might have to bail at any moment. So they threw them out of the window first before jumping out themselves.

The alley way they landed in was empty, luckily, and they quickly got to their feet before heading in the direction of the local church. It was about a ten minute walk away so if they ran fast enough, they'd make it there in five.

They just hoped that they could hold out long enough for Rocco to join them.

* * *

**I promise it will get better! I have the next two chapters written but I want to see the response I get before I post the next chapter! The next chapter introduces my OFC and we'll find out where the hell Rocco is! **

**Please review! It makes me update quicker!**


	2. Rocco

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

** In this chapters, my OFC will be introduced. I hope she doesn't seem to...forward and sluttish or whatever. Try and keep in mind that she's drunk and I don't know about you, but I end up revealing wayyyy too much when I've been drinking haha! **

* * *

**Rocco**

Charlie sat at the bar, nursing her cold beer in her hands as she thought about the circumstances which led her there. Her boyfriend had gone off on one again, calling her every name under the sun because of some stupid argument and she'd had enough of being insulted so she'd left him to it.

He hadn't always been like it, just like the typical emotionally abusive relationship. He was sweet, friendly and funny, and it drew her to him but once they moved in together, his true colours came out to play.

He'd never hit her or punched her but he'd man-handled her a few times and shoved her. She never really felt like a victim, although she didn't know why. She wasn't afraid of him and often stuck up for herself but no matter what she said to him, he always had something hurtful to say in return.

You see, she was a calm person who hated arguments and if there was a disagreement between her and someone else, she preferred to talk it out calmly and responsibly. Her boyfriend, Jack, wasn't like that so much. He preferred to shout and get angry before blaming her for the argument and claiming that she started shouting first, and then when she tried to tell him that she did no such thing, he would claim that she was moaning at him.

God, she fucking hate him sometimes. How is defending yourself classed as moaning? She had no idea but that was Jack's logic. Whenever he was lost for words because she proved him to be wrong, he would either tell her to "Shut the fuck up" or claim that she was moaning again like a typical woman, his words not hers.

Running a hand through her long red hair, she let out a agitated sigh. She was still upset and annoyed at their argument and mostly, the things he's shouted at her before she left their apartment, _"Yeah, you fuckin' leave you ugly ginger bitch! No one wants you here anyway!"_

She cringed as the words sounded in her head. If people knew how he treated her when he was angry, they would more than likely question her sanity for staying with him but it wasn't as easy as that. For some fucked up reason, she loved him. Maybe because she was scared of being alone, or maybe because she'd spent the last three years with him. Either way, it didn't matter because she was never one to give up on anything and that included relationships.

Her own parents were divorced and it just made her more determined to make a relationship work so she didn't end up like them. Maybe she had her head in the clouds but she always thought that two people who love – or _loved_ – each other should work at it until the day they died, just like in the romance novels.

"So..." A voice appeared to her right and she glanced over at the man. "I'm Rocco."

Charlie raised her eyebrows at him as her lips curled in amusement. He was clearly quite tipsy and was struggling to sit on the stool which was next to her own. His hair was long and brown, and a thick beard covered the bottom half of his face. He wore a long black coat and dark blue jeans. "Charlie," She told him, still feeling amused. "How you doin', Rocco?" She couldn't help but question politely. He looked like a good guy who'd had a bit to drink and she felt bad for him since he looked as if he was the type that might regret it the next morning, so she wanted to make him less embarrassed by striking up a conversation with him.

She almost rolled her eyes at herself. She was always so thoughtful of other people and their feelings, something Jack always told her was a bad thing because it gave people the chance to walk all over you. Maybe he was right but she'd rather people walk over her than act like a dick to them.

He looked slightly taken back and he ran a shaky hand through his long hair, wincing when he accidentally caught his fingers in a knot and pulled. "I'm good," He told her, untangling his fingers and looking as if he was trying very hard to be casual. "S'that a British accent I'm hearin'?"

Her head bobbed as she nodded and offered him a smile. "Born and raised," She told him proudly. "Well, until I was eighteen anyway."

He quirked his eyebrow at that and took a sip of his beer before asking, "Why's that? Fancied a bit of American dick?" He laughed out loud before his face fell and he looked horrified as he very obviously regretted the words which had left his mouth.

She couldn't help but grin at his expression, not feeling offended in the slightest. "I suppose you could say that," she said with a laugh. "Met a guy online, dated for a year 'fore he paid for me to move out here and live with him." And how much was she regretting _that_ decision now?

He looked like someone kicked his puppy. "Oh," He replied pathetically. "So you're taken lady?"

Her smile feel slightly. "'Fraid so," She nodded, rolling her beer bottle between the palm of her hands. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends though?" She offered before biting her lip. She hated putting herself out there; rejection was something she took to heart and she usually avoided situations which came with it but apparently the alcohol had a mind of it's own.

"O-oh, uh, yeah, y-yeah," He nodded with a stutter, his eyes wide at her suggestion. "I can totally be friends with a girl." He told her with another nod.

She laughed silently under her breath. Apparently her new friend Rocco wasn't used to ladies who just wanted friendship off of him. "So, Rocco, you got a girl?"

He started to nod but it ended up being a unsure shaking of his head. "Uh, I doubt it," He told her with a grimace. "I shot her cat." When he noticed her eyes go wide, he quickly corrected himself with a stutter, "I-I mean, it was a accident! I was drunk with Connor n' Murph n'-" He cut himself short with a sigh. "I have no idea how to talk to a girl I'm not gonna be porkin'." he admitted sheepishly.

She let out a uneasy laugh, feeling rather concerned about how he _shot_ a cat. "Just...treat me like I'm one of the guys." she told him.

His lips pursed as he considered her words before he nodded. "Okay, I can do that." He replied confidently. He paused before slowly asking, "Have you gotten laid...recently?"

She laughed again and grinned before slapping his shoulder playfully. "_That's _what I'm talking about." She told him before continuing. "Two nights ago."

He raised his eyebrows, slightly shocked that she had actually answered him. Maybe he could be friends with this laid-back chick. "How was it?"

She lifted her hand in a so-so manner. "Not bad but not great," She responded rather miserably. "It's not like he's _bad_ in bed..." she hesitated, wondering how much she should tell this stranger but then a thought entered her mind; she hadn't been able to talk about her relationship to anyone since she pretty much had no friends or social life and she was rather enjoying being able to talk about it. Plus, she probably wouldn't see him again. "He just doesn't _try_, you know?" She told him frustratedly. "I mean, I'm always a _giver_," She turned to him in her seat so her body was facing him as the alcohol made her more confident and her hands moved while she spoke, "I _love_ giving and I think when you're in a relationship, you should both _give_."

Rocco looked more than happy at the subject of their conversation and he listened to her every word while sipping on his beer. "Uh huh." He agreed.

"But _nooo_," She continued, rolling her eyes. "It's always about _him_. He wants a blow-job, he gets it. I wanna get eaten out, he's always too tired to." She let out a sigh. "I swear, I need to buy a vibrator before I cheat on him." She said jokily. No matter how sexually frustrated she was, she would never cheat on anyone.

Rocco choked on his beer and coughed, "_Jesus."_ he muttered, thinking about how this girl was going to become his new best friend if he could have it his way.

Suddenly, she frowned and let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry, that's unfair," she admitted quietly, feeling guilty. "It's not his fault he don't like doing it...and he can be _great_ in bed when he wants to be..." she sighed again. "The problem is he just never _wants_ to be."

Rocco shook his head in disagreement. "A guy should always make sure his girl is satisfied," he told her with a small cough. "There's no excuse for 'im not to."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks," she told him gratefully. "I always kinda knew that...I just needed to hear it from someone."

He shrugged. "S'alright." He told her before grinning cheekily. "Now, tell me more."

She snorted and shook her head with a loud laugh. "I think I've revealed enough." She told him, feeling a _tad_ bit embarrassed. Stupid alcohol making her bold... "What about you? When'd you last get laid?" She questioned before taking a gulp of her beer. Maybe if he revealed some stuff, she would feel less embarrassed.

Rocco scoffed. "Does my own hand count?" He questioned before shaking his head. "Man, I swear it's been too long. Even Connor and Murphy are startin' to look good."

She giggled, assuming Connor and Murphy were his two male friends but she decided to ask about them anyway. "They your friends?"

Rocco nodded, taking a the last gulp of his beer before placing it on the counter and wiping the moisture off of his lips. "Uh huh. Twins too. Funny little fuckers." He grinned fondly. "They'd _eat_ you up." He told her, eyeing her appreciatively.

She raised her eyebrows playfully. "Promise?"

He laughed and nodded again. "Sweetheart, they'd never let you leave the bedroom." he said before holding up his hand and getting the bartenders attention. He pointed to his empty bottle of beer and the bartender nodded in understanding.

She was taken back by the comment. "_They?_ Both of 'em?" She questioned, her forehead creasing in confusion.

Rocco pursed his lips as the bartender gave him his new beer and took the empty bottle away. He hadn't actually meant _both_ of them in one go but...he did vaguely remember a night when they were younger and they both took home the same girl 'cause she was up for it and they both wanted her. "Probably." he eventually answered her, glancing at her. His hand gestured to her body parts as he spoke, "Murphy'll love them," He pointed to her tits, making her glance down with a chuckle. "Connor wouldn't leave you alone 'til he could bang that," This time, he pointed to her ass. "Murph loves a girl with freckles n' pale skin," He pointed to her nose. "And Connor chases after anythin' with red hair." He paused for a moment. "I think it's 'cause they're Irish."

She blew out a breath. "If me n' Jack break up, remind me to meet them." She told him, half serious. "I do love a Irish accent."

Rocco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Most girls do."

Suddenly, the calm atmosphere of the bar disappeared as a loud scream appeared outside, making them, the bartender and the two _very_ drunk guys who sat in the corner, jump.

"What was that?" Charlie questioned worriedly, suddenly feeling very sober.

"I don't know," Rocco frowned, taking a gulp of his new beer before standing up. "Wait here. I'ma go look." He told her, laying a hand on her shoulder before walking across the bar and over to the door. He glanced at her one last time before he exited.

Charlie stood up, unable to just sit around, and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the door, waiting for Rocco's return.

"Prolly just some kids messin'." The bartender told her. "No need to worry."

She turned her gaze to him and forced a smile. "You're probably right-"

Her response was cut off when Rocco rushed back into the bar and slammed the door shut before leaning heavily against it. "_No one_ go out there." He warned them, turning around and locking the bolts on the door.

"Hey!" The bartender spoke up angrily. "You can't do that!"

Charlie didn't know what the hell was going on and she found herself frowning in confusion. "What is it Rocco?"

"Some crazy shit is goin' down out there, man." He responded, running a hand over his hair and heading back to the bar. "Is there a back exit? I gotta get to my friends."

"What the hell you on about?" The bartender rolled his eyes. "Fucking drunk. Get the hell outta here!"

"Hold on a minute!" Charlie spoke loudly before turning to Rocco. "What'd you mean? What's going on out there?" She questioned and went to turned towards the door when Roccos hand fell onto her wrist.

"Don't," He warned her. "It' ain't pretty. You seen those attacks that were on the news recently?"

She nodded, frowning. "Somethin' about some rabies-type disease."

"Yeah..." he chuckled humourlessly. "It's _here _and it's got half the fuckin' street."

"No way in hell." The bartender denied while Charlie bit at her nails nervously, wondering if she should believe a word Rocco was saying. She didn't really know him, after all.

Rocco groaned and pulled at his hair in frustration. "I'm bein' serious!" he told them pleadingly. "It's fuckin' out there. People are screamin' n' bleedin' n shit." He glanced at the entrance. "Your fuckin' door must be made of kryptonite or somethin'." he mumbled as if that would explain the lack of noise they could hear from inside the bar.

The bartenders expression didn't change and he shook his head before hopping over the bar and walking towards the door, ignoring Rocco's protests.

Charlie also ignored Rocco as he tried to grab her and pull her out to the back of the bar as she watched the bartender unlock the door. She found the situation _very_ hard to believe and if _somehow_ the disease the CDC said they had under control had _indeed_ got out of control, she needed to see it for herself.

Once the door was open, Rocco stopped tugging at her and the bar fell silent, including the two drunks who were looking rather dazed and confused at all the shouting. Poor guys probably didn't have a clue what was happening.

"See?" The bartender spoke up after a moment. "There's nothin'-Ah!" His sentence was cut off as a man appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around the bartenders shoulders before sinking his teeth into his neck.

Charlie let out a scream, her hands instinctively gripping Rocco's black coat as she watched the bartender get pulled into the street with his screams still echoing through the bar. Behind them, the door swung closed and the bar was silent other than Rocco and Charlie's pants.

"Oh my god..." Charlie breathed, her heart pounding in her chest and her eyes didn't move from the door, afraid that the attacker would come back. "Ohmygod. Ohmygod." Was this real? Was this happening? Or had Jack set her up on some kind of prank show? She would definitely be leaving him if _that_ was the case but...that couldn't be it. She _knows_ that she saw blood and flesh along with tendons and veins when that _thing_ bit into the bartender. Could something like that be faked? She wasn't sure. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

* * *

**Just incase anyone was wondering, there won't be anything other than friendship between Charlie and Rocco! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Can ya climb?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update...I've been so busy this week it's dumb! Anyway, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading! **

* * *

**Can ya climb?**

Rocco seemed to snap out of his shocked state and he gripped her wrist before forcefully pulling her to the back of the bar. "C'mon, we gotta go." he ordered her.

She didn't argue with that, especially when she spotted the door begin to open again and three lifeless faces smeared with blood tried to barge their way past each other so they could get through to the bar. As Rocco led them into the back, checking every door they came across for a exit, all she could do was wonder how the hell she was handling this so well.

Sure, her heart was beating a million beats per minute and her lungs were working over time because of the increased rate of her breathing but other than that, she thought she was doing pretty well considering she hadn't started crying.

_Yet_, anyway. There was always time for it later.

"_Fuck_!" Rocco cursed in a harsh whisper. "How doesn't this place have a back door?" He questioned frustratedly. "_Every_ bar has a back door which goes onto a alley," he said, turning to Charlie with panicked eyes. "_I_ know that. Why?_ 'Cause_ I fucked enough girls behind bars to know it!" He paused for a moment. "Not that I'm braggin' or anythin'."

She opened her mouth to reply to him but she was cut short by the sounds of male screams coming for the bar and she swallowed thickly, realising that in their quick escape, they had forgotten about the two drunk men in the corner of the bar. Guilt filled her body, knowing that they could of helped them and she turned to Rocco who had a equally guilty expression.

"Too late now." Was all he could manage before his hand was on her wrist again and he was pulling her up the stairs to the living area of the bar. Luckily, the door at the top of the stairs was unlocked and he nudged her through it before closing the door behind them. He immediately walked over to a couch which was in the middle of the room. "Help me with this."

She did as she was told and picked up the opposite end to him before following him with it as he walked towards the door. She figured out what he was doing and together, they placed the object in front of the door, creating a better-than-nothing barrier in case those _things_ managed to find their way up to them.

The sound of their breathing filled the air before Charlie turned to him. "What'd we do now?" she questioned worriedly. She had to get out of there and back to her boyfriend. He may be a dick and she may hate the way he treats her most of the time but she still loved him and if something happened to him...she wouldn't know what to do.

"Pray to god there's a fire escape." he told her with a shrug before checking the lounge windows. He sighed when he found nothing. "Bedroom?" he suggested.

She nodded, a small pinch of hope filling her body. "Right. I'll go look." She told him, speaking instinctively soft so the infected people downstairs didn't hear. It took her two doors but she eventually found the bedroom and when she looked out of the window, her heart dropped into her stomach. "Great," She breathed worriedly, wondering how long it would be before _they_ would break down the door. She made her way back into the lounge where she found Rocco raiding the fringe and pulling out a beer. She watched him with slight amusement as he used it teeth to break the lid off before he downed it in one go. Once he was finished, she spoke up, "Nothin' in the bedroom."

Her voice made him jump despite the softness of it and the empty beer in his hand fell from his grip. He immediately went to grab it again but his hand only skimmed along the glass before it fell to the floor with a loud _smash_.

Rocco grimaced at the noise and at his clumsiness as he glanced at Charlie who was looking at him was wide, panicked eyes. "Maybe they didn't-" he went to suggest but the sound lazy footsteps as they began to climb the stairs cut him off. "Crap."

"Fuck," Charlie panted in a high-pitched tone, fear rushing through her body, making her toes curl in her shoes as she panicked. "What do we do? _Whatdowedo?" _she questioned quickly, knowing it was only a matter of time.

Rocco swallowed, his mouth going dry as the foot steps got closer and moans started to fill his ears. A idea hit him and he jogged over to the window in the lounge. Pushing it open, he glanced to the side before he looked up and seemed to consider something. He pulled his head back inside, his hands resting on the bottom of the window frame as he turned to her. "Can ya climb?"

She hesitated to answer but a sudden _bang_ against the door made her rush over to him with a squeak. "Not got much choice," She told him, stopping next to him as she glanced at the window. "What's the plan?"

"There's a pipe just there-" He pointed out the window and to the right. "Roof is only a few feet up. Should be easy enough."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "If there's a pipe we can climb, why don't we go down?" she questioned, confused and irritated. "I want to go home, not sit on a roof all night!"

He looked reluctant to answer her. "'Cause...There's about twenty of those rabies-infected bastards down there." he admitted before he gave her a fake grin. "I suggest ya don't look down, sweetheart."

Her blood ran cold and she slowly walked closer to the window. Once she reached it, she poked her head outside and glanced down, needing to make sure he was telling the truth. "Jesus." she muttered, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of those _things_. It was easy to see them in the orange street lights and all of them had injuries of some sort. One guy in particular made her gag because his guts were hanging outside of his stomach, trailing along the floor behind him. She took a deep breath and forced herself to look away. "Okay," she exhaled, glancing to her right where the pipe sat. "Lets do this."

She gripped her fingers tight onto the window frame as she stepped onto the bottom of it. Rocco went to reach for her, his blood running cold at the thought of her losing her balance, fallin and breaking a leg, unable to escape the _things_ that would surely see her and take advantage of her weakened state but he thought better of it. If he touched her, he might make her jump or throw her off balance. Plus, he knew that if it was him, the last thing he would want was someone touching him.

Once she was settled onto the window frame, she took another deep breath before reaching out a shaky hand to the pipe. A small amount of relief filled her body when she touched it, assuring her that it wasn't too far away and this plan might just work. She gripped it firmly before pulling herself further out of the window. Her other hand grabbed onto the window frame as she slowly manoeuvred her body to the pipe.

But once she was a moment away from moving her leg onto it, she froze, feeling _very_ aware of how high up she was and the fact that she would have to let go of the window so she could move onto the pipe fully. "I can't do this." She whispered, fear gripping her heart as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yes, you can," Rocco assured her confidently although his voice was anything but _that_. "And you need to do it now," He told her nervously. "They're, uh, starting to break down the door." He said before quickly adding, "Not that I'm trying to rush you or anythin'."

Great, just fucking great. That certainly put her on the spot. If she didn't move, then it was only a matter of time before the door was down and Rocco was dead, and that would be _her_ fault. It was enough to push her onwards and she took a sharp breath and held it before moving her foot to the pipe and transferring her weight, as well as her other hand an foot, onto it.

Once she was firmly attached to it, happiness filled her body. She'd done it! Now she just had to get onto the roof. At the thought, she glanced up and saw that it was only a few feet away. Piece of piss. It only took her a few moments before she could touch the roof and once she did, she hesitated again as she grazed it with one hand.

She would have to let go of the pipe completely and rely on her upper body strength to pull her up. Then she remember the fact that Rocco's life was at risk if she didn't move quickly and all thoughts of doubt were gone as she moved one hand at a time to the roof.

Once she had hold of it, it wasn't as bad as she first thought. With her legs on the pipe, she used to them to push herself further towards the roof while her arms pulled her up. It was a struggle and her arms shook but she managed to do it and once her knees touched the roof, she immediately rolled and laid flat on her back. Thank fuck the roof was flat otherwise she probably would have rolled straight down into the street and all of that would have been for nothing.

"Alright," She called out. "I'm up. Your turn." She sat up and moved closer to the end of the building as she glanced down and waited for him to appear our of the window. He didn't hesitate after he heard her voice and he muttered something about it being just in time. He wasn't as afraid as she was and he effortlessly grabbed onto the pipe before he climbed up it. Before she knew it, he was pulling himself up onto the roof and sitting next to her. The faint sound of the door shattering filled their ears and Rocco grimaced, thinking about how he could have still been in that room if she had taken any longer.

"Looks like we're camping under the stars," he told her, looking up.

She shook her head and stood up. "I can't just stay here," She argued with him. "I need to find my boyfriend."

"I know how ya feel," He told her, looking up at her from where he sat with his legs dangling over the side of the roof. "I gotta find my friends. 'Member me tellin' ya 'bout Conner n' Murph?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, them, an' I gotta find 'em so you're not on your own with that shit," He ran his hand through his hair. "But it ain't a good idea to do it now. It's dark, the streets are fuckin' rampaged with those fuckers n' honestly, I'm still pretty drunk so..."

A idea popped into her head. "My phone." She blurted out, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her mobile phone. She dialled Jack's number. "I'm gonna call Jack, did you wanna use it to call your friends?" She offered, bring the phone up her to ear and listening to to the sound of it ringing.

"Yeah, I must'a lost mine." He chuckled nervously. Truthfully, he hadn't owned a phone since him, Murphy and Connor started their new 'business'. It was better not to have one since they were easily tapped into and traced. Same with credit cards which is why they used cash when they brought a motel room for the night.

"Charlie, you okay?" Jack's worried voice appeared.

She smiled briefly. See? He wasn't a totally asshole...sometimes. "I'm fine, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good." he replied before sighing. "Charlie, don't go back to our apartment. I'm not there." he told her, sounding hesitant.

The confession surprised her. "What do you mean?" She guessed that he knew about the situation with the dead, rabid -whatever you wanna call it- people walking around since he was worried when he answered her call instead of annoyed like he usually was after their arguments.

"My friends picked me up. We're out of town." He admitted.

Her heart broke and she couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes as she gaze met Rocco's who was staring at her with concern. Jack had left her? He'd _actually_ left her? "You mean...you're gone." she croaked out, making Rocco frown. "You left me here to _die_."

Jack sounded agitated. "God, I knew you would moan." He said, making Charlie roll her eyes. "I wasn't gonna wait around and die. I thought that you would want me to do what's safe."

She faltered for a moment. "Yeah..I guess that's true." she admitted. Of course she would rather him be safe and not risking his life but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. "I guess..I'll see you around then." The words broke in her mouth as she held in a sob. Was this really happening? Was she really having to say goodbye to the man she loved?

Fuck, it was, and she still didn't _understand_ why she loved him. Maybe she liked being hurt and broken.

"Yeah," Jack replied, his voice sad. "I'll see you around." He paused. "Love ya Charlie."

Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut as she let out a sob. "Love you too." she choked out before hanging up the phone. It was silent as she tried to calm herself, not wanting to cry in front of Rocco or make him uncomfortable. So she pushed back her emotions, cleared her throat, wiped the moisture off her face and took a deep breath before handing Rocco her phone.

He took if off of her slowly as he eyed her. "So..your man left?" he questioned and she nodded mutely. "Ouch, what a ass." she nodded again with a small smile at his comment. "You gonna be alright?" He received a shrug. "You can come with me." He offered, dialling the number to the motel him, Murph and Conn were staying at. "Help me find my friends." He pressed the 'dial' button and brought the phone up to his ear. "They won't mind. Told ya' before they'd be all over you."

The comment made her smile and she nodded at him. "I think I'll take you up on that," she told him quietly, still feeling shaken from the phone call...oh, and the creatures walking around. She wrapped her arms around herself in comfort. "Thank you."

He shrugged in return. "You won't be thankin' me when Conn n' Murph won't leave ya alone."

* * *

**Please review! I'll update quicker! **


	4. Women Fuckin' crazy

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed!**

* * *

**Women. Fuckin' crazy.**

Dread filled Rocco's body as he once again heard a dial tone. He'd tried all night to get through to the motel and so far, he'd had no such luck. It was pretty clear that the _things_ had more than likely taken over the place but he wouldn't leave until he was sure that was the case.

"Still no answer?" Charlie's sleep-filled voice questioned. Rocco had been nice enough to tell her to catch a few winks of sleep while he kept watch and tried to get in contact with his friends. She was reluctant at first; Rocco may be a fellow survivor but that didn't mean she completely trusted him. As far as she knew, he could of grouped her boob while she was out but then the exhaustion won and she drifted off into a light sleep, her eyes flying open at the smallest of sounds.

Rocco shook his head miserably causing his long, slightly wavy hair to sway around his face. "Nothin'." He told her with frustration. "Doesn't even ring any more. See?" He dialled the number before holding the phone up in her direction.

She was waiting to hear the faint noise of the dial tone but nothing appeared and she frowned when she spotted a message on the front screen reading, _'No service'_. With creased eyebrows, she flicked her head towards the phone, "That's 'cause there's no signal." She said before glancing over at him.

It was clear that this was news to Rocco and he turned the phone around so he could look at it. "That...That wasn't there before," He mumbled, frustration clear on his face. "Shit...It's like the end of the world."

She stared at him with a mock-annoyed expression, "Thanks for that, Rocco." she spoke humorously. "_That's_ exactly what I want to hear." She was trying to joke around and pretend that his worlds didn't send a chill up her spin. Really, she was scared as fuck. As soon as her eyes opened and she felt a unfamiliar breeze on her face, she knew that the previous events weren't just a nightmare and everything came rushing back; _zombies_, the bartender getting his neck ripped apart, the scream of those drunken men in the bar...Jack's phonecall.

Tears welled up in her eyes but she quickly forced them away and ignored the pang of hurt that shot through her heart. What had she expected? That he would ask where she was and he would come to her rescue? Jack was never that kind of guy; she could only lie to herself and pretend that he was.

_Again_, why did she love him?

"Sorry," Rocco chuckled, handing her phone over to her. "Guess that's pretty useless now." he commented, watching as she sighed at the 'low battery' alert on her phone before she turned it off and tucked it into the back of her pants. "You should probably just throw it away. Ain't no good now."

She frowned at him. "But it cost me a shit load of money," she shook her head. "Plus, it has pictures on it. Music..." she licked her lips and shrugged as she looked up at the rising sun with a squint of her eyes. "Stuff I might not ever see or hear again."

"Fair enough." Rocco responded simply before climbing to his feet. "Those..._things_ cleared out pretty good over night. We should be able to make a easy route to the motel." he told her, glancing over at her while slipping his hands into his coat pockets. "If you're still comin', that is..." he trailed off questioningly.

She gave him a sad half-smile. "Don't have anywhere else to go, do I?"

* * *

The way to the motel was deathly quiet and Charlie had to cover her mouth with her hand as they walked through the streets. Blood, guts and gore littered the pavement and shop windows. One shop in particular had two blood-smeared hand prints on the front door. The whole scene was straight out of a horror movie.

"This is fucked up," she mumbled underneath her hand and pushed back the urge to vomit. Her body was numb, her brain finding it hard to take in that all of this was actually _real_. The only way she was managing to stop herself from breaking down and having a panic attack was by lying to herself and repeatedly telling herself that it was all fake. It was just Halloween and all the gore was well-done decorations.

"I won't argue with you there," Rocco replied quietly as he carefully glanced around them for any signs of movement. "Do you think anyone's still alive?" he questioned worriedly.

"There has to be." she responded immediately. There was no way in hell that out of everyone in town, _she_ was one of the only two survivors. It was totally unrealistic. "They're probably just...hidin' or somethin'."

"Yeah, yeah...you're probably right." he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as they took a left and abruptly came to a stop. "Holy..."

Charlies eyes were wide and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the motel's parking lot. Six – she counted – infected humans were knelling on the floor over something that looked like a big pile of thick, red liquid. She knew that they were most likely eating a body but it was hard to imagine that what was left was once a human being who was now nothing more than a pile of slush. The pavement around them was also stained in blood and gore, similar to the streets they walked down.

This time, she couldn't stop the bile which forced it's way up her throat. Her cheeks puffed out at the unexpected reaction and she barely had enough time to bend over before she was doing what could only be considered as projectile vomiting.

"Oh, _nonono_," Rocco whispered frantically. "Don't do that here! They'll hear-" his voice faltered and his hands gripped her waist as he started to pull her back. "Yeah, too late." he muttered. "We need to run!"

She retched one last time and stumbled as Rocco forcefully pulled her along. Her mouth tasted like shit and she was pretty sure she had managed to get some vomit in her hair but she tried to ignore it as they came across as alley and he pulled her into it.

She didn't know what he was doing and she was too busying trying to catch her breath as she watched him glance at a row of windows which lined the alley. His finger pointed as he seemed to count them and she looked at him with a confused expression.

He caught her look and explained, "This is where we were stayin'," He told her and she nodded; she'd managed to figure that out. "And it looks like those fuckers managed to get into our room," he swallowed thickly, running a hand through his tangled hair. "I-I need ta get in there-" he gestured to a opened window nervously. "-I-I need to know i-if..."

She nodded with a sad smile and spoke now that she had managed to get her breath back, "I understand." she assured him, glancing at the window he pointed to. "You sure that's your motel?" she questioned.

It was his turn to nod. "Positive. We always scout a place after we've settled in jus' incase-" he stopped himself and seemed to consider his next words carefully as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion at him. "-There's...a fire?" he finished, sounding as if he was asking a question.

She might have believe him if he didn't hesitate since as far as she knew, they could all be very wary about fires but she didn't believe him and she couldn't work out why he would lie. Why would someone need to know all their exits?

Well, that was kinda of easy; in case they had to get out fast.

But _why_ would they have to get out fast?

It sounded fishy to her.

She didn't have much longer to dwell on it because Rocco was speaking again, looking nervous and she didn't know whether it was from his possible slip up or whether it was because of the plan he had come up with:

"I'm goin' in alone," he told her anxiously. "It'd be better if you stay out here in case..." he sighed heavily. "In case there ain't a way out...I want'cha to run for it." he said, looking reluctant at his plan.

Honestly, she wasn't going to argue with that...the idea of being stuck in a motel room with only one safe way to escape – the window – scared the crap out of her. Her heart leapt into her throat just thinking about it and she didn't envy Rocco in the slightest. She understood why he had to do it though. If it was her friends – Well, Jack, she didn't have any friends really – then she would do the same thing.

"Good luck," she told him with a small smile. "And be careful?" she said with a frown. She may not have known him that long but she didn't want him to die...and, selfishly, she didn't want to face this world on her own.

He snorted and nodded. "Trust me, I _will_." he assured her before walking towards the open window and stepping onto a small, green crate which looked as if it had been used to hold bottles at one point. His head peeked inside of the motel and he glanced around before whispering, "It looks empty." he commented, hope filling his body. "They must of got out in time."

She smiled in relief. "Now you know that, you not going in?" She guessed in a hopeful tone.

"No, I still gotta go in." he told her. "There look's like there's a bit of paper on the bed." he mused before nodding to himself. "They must of left it for me to find."

"That's good." Charlie commented happily as her heart squeezed with anxiety. "I think we should hurry up. I have a really bad feeling."

"Great, that don't make me nervous t'all." he mumbled before using his arms to pull him up and through the window. It was silent for a few minutes before his hand popped out and he gave her a thumbs up before disappearing inside.

She snorted lightly at the gestured before wrapping her arms around herself and leaning her back against the wall beside the window Rocco just entered. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and goosebumps covered her arms. There seemed to be something uneasy in the air which unsettled her.

She kept glancing down both ends of the alley, not wanting to give those _things_ a chance to get the jump on her. She had no weapon and honestly, she wasn't sure she'd be able to kill one if she did. She was sure that she would have to face a situation like that sooner or later so she would just have to wait and see if she was actually capable of killing someone. Well, _something_.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Rocco's panicked voice filled her ears and she backed away from the window and turned to it with wide eyes. She went to call out his name when suddenly, he _flew_ – looking as if he just _dived_. Yes, _dived_ – out of the window. "Fuck, fuck!"

Charlie could barely register what was happening. One minute everything was silent and then suddenly, Rocco was flying head-first out of a window and before he could get his feet out, they were grabbed by blood-stained hands. She looked on with wide eyes as Rocco tried kicking at the creature and the creature was fighting with all it's strength to bring Rocco's foot as close as it could to it's mouth as arms half-hanged out of the window.

Rocco's position was awkward, with his arms holding himself up so his head didn't hit the floor and his feet trapped in the flesh eating creatures hands, there wasn't a lot he could do. His gazed snapped to Charlie who's hands were gripping her hair as she took in the situation. "Charlie! He called, making her eyes snap to his. "I need a little help here, sweetheart." he pleaded slightly, hoping that she was brought out from whatever haze she had fallen into.

And just like that, she unfroze and her hands fell from her hair as her body moved on pure instinct. She flew toward, her hands going to the window and the zombie tried to bite at her but she was faster. With a quick movement, she pushed down, slamming the window against the dead-mans arms. He still refused to let go and pain didn't seem to register as she pushed the window again, and again, and again until blood started splattering onto her face and clothes.

All she saw was red, figuratively and metaphorically as she pushed harder, desperate to save her new friend. With one last shove, it's left arm snapped at the bone and it fell to the found lifeless.

Now that Rocco had one of his feet spared, he used and slammed his heel down on the zombies wrist, causing it to snap and crunch to the point where it was unable to use it's shattered fingers any longer. Finally free, Rocco stood up and his hands replaced Charlie's on the window as he gave it a final shove and locked the dead man inside of the motel room, his right arm falling beside it's left which laid lifeless on the floor of the alley.

Rocco turned to her and grimaced at the amount of blood which covered her body. Her expression was vacant and her breathing as hard as his was. Hesitating, he spoke, "Charlie?"

Slowly, her eyes slid over to his and she nodded at him before swallowing visibly. "Are..Are you okay?" she questioned softly, her hard breathing turning into a soft pant.

He nodded back and gave her a forced smile. "'Bout you?"

It was a typical case of being able to hold back your tears until someone asked if you were okay, and she broke, her bottom lip trembling as she took a deep breath. "I...What I did...Oh god..." she stuttered out, her breathing getting heavy again. She was on the verge of a panic attack. "_Ohgod!_" She couldn't believe that she had used a window to hack _and hack_ and hack at that guys arms to the point where she _heard_ the bone crunch and break under the pressure. She felt sick.

"Hey, hey, hey now." Rocco said as softly as he could as he reluctantly laid a hand on her blood-stained shoulder. "You did what you had to. You didn't no nothin' wrong." He gave her a small smile. "If ya hadn't, I would be dead."

She took a deep breath and listed to his words as she mentally slapped herself. It was the end of the damn world and she was standing there ready to sob like a baby. If this _thing_ was permanent, there was no way in hell she would stay alive much longer with this kind of attitude. Plus, she felt kind of guilty for Rocco having to comfort her. This was the second – maybe even third? - time that she'd cried in front of him and she hated that fact.

Jack had made her cry more times than she could count because of the nasty, heart-wrenching things he said to her and slowly over time, she had learned to be strong. Mostly because whenever she cried in front of Jack, he would just get madder and insult her more.

Yeah...she was pretty fucked up for loving him. Hell...Maybe she didn't love him; could someone like him even be loved? Maybe she just loved the person she had convinced herself that he was.

Anyway...Because of Jack, crying was no longer something she did. Sure, if she was upset she might shed a tear but she'd stop crying to the point of multiple tears and sobs that made your throat ache awhile ago now, and she really didn't want Rocco to think that she was some weak girl who would eventually get him killed; she didn't want to risk him leaving her on her own.

So she had no choice but to man up.

Clearing her throat, she removed her light blue jacket and tucked it between her legs before she grabbed hold of the helm of her short-sleeved white shirt and pulled it over her head. Rocco's eyes were wide and he awkwardly turned around, making her snort in amusement as she smoothed down the grey vest she had been wearing under her clothes.

She searched her white shirt for a patch which wasn't covered in blood before she tapped Rocco on the shoulder. "I have a vest on," she told him in a amused voice when he didn't budge.

He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah, I knew that." he stuttered and frowned when she handed him her white shirt. "I don't think this'll fit me..."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Would you mind using it and cleaning this crap off'a my face?" she questioned, removing her jacket from between her legs and folding it over her arm before taking a step closer to him.

He nodded and spat on the shirt, making her cringe but she didn't say anything as he started to clean her face with it. It barely took a minute and then he was done, taking a step away from her and handing her back her shirt.

"Thanks," she told him, grabbing it off him and balling it up before throwing it to the ground with a sigh. She loved that shirt; it highlighted her breasts and waist nicely. She didn't dwell on it though and she slid her jacket back on. "So what's the plan now?"

Rocco looked at her like she was crazy. "So..let me get this straight," he held up his hands as he ticked off his fingers. "You chopped off a _zombies arms,_ have a mental-ish breakdown," he put two fingers down before frowning in confusion. "And _then_ decide to get naked, cleaned up n' now you're ready to go like nothin's happened?" he eyed her wearily, dropping his hands and shaking his head. "Women. Fuckin' crazy." he mumbled.

She cracked a smile, not bothering to correct him on the 'get naked' part. "Yep, we're fuckin' awesome though," she commented. She'd love to see a man push back all the emotions they're feeling and act as if they weren't there. Yeah, women fucking ruled. "So?" she pushed, wanting him to answer her previous question.

"Oh yeah," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a crumbled note. He smoothed it out before landing his gaze onto the chicken-scratch writing. It was a few seconds before he spoke again and when he did, he did it with a snort, "They've gone to the church."

She let out a sigh. "That's a twenty minute walk from here," she pointed out, rather nervous at the idea. "And we haven't got any weapons or anything."

He shrugged one shoulder and grinned before wrapping a arm around her shoulders. "Then maybe we should find ourselves a car to hot-wire, hon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews make me update quicker! **


End file.
